


Complex Dream

by HeleSL



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-11-16 15:42:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11255970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeleSL/pseuds/HeleSL
Summary: It's been a year since Regina had to leave Storybrooke for the greater good and erase all of her memory in the process. When Emma finds her again, it doesn't go as she had expected. Set before season 5, taking off from when the Darkness was after Regina.





	1. The Dream

**Author's Note:**

> I know I said I would take a break from writing but I listened to a song and this story just popped into my mind. This will be sort of an AU for a short part, but it's mostly Swan Queen as we know it. You'll know what I mean.   
> I would have loved to elaborate into this story, but I'm a lazy ass and I rather finish this up in four chapters than leave it unfinished forever.  
> It's been a long time since I watched season 4 (since it was aired) so I don't really remember the darkness plot, but I hope I made some sense.  
> I must also say that I'm Spanish so you will probably find mistakes in my writing. Apologies in advance!  
> Enough explanation now. I hope you enjoy this short fic and as always let me know what you think of it!

_"_ _There has to be a third way, Regina."_

_Regina_ _sighed, looking at Emma. She had already said goodbye to everyone, but left Emma and Henry to be the last she spoke before she parted. They were at the limit of the town. The paint that served as a reminder of the invisible line that separated Storybrooke from the real word was fading; someone should repaint it soon._

_"_ _There isn't a third option this time, Emma. The Darkness will keep chasing after me and it's dangerous both if it catches me or if it doesn't."_

_"_ _But you can fight it, Mom. I know it," Henry tried one more time. Regina looked at him; he was growing taller and she no longer had to look down. She swallowed the lump when she realized she would never see him grow up to be an adult._

_"_ _It's for the best, Henry. It's me it is after; if I'm not in town, it will stop."_

_"_ _And are we going to just live with that wandering around the streets waiting for you to come back?"_

_Regina_ _took a while to raise her gaze from Henry to Emma. The Sheriff could see the pain in her eyes, but also the determination floating in dark brown. "I won't hurt anyone in this town. Not anymore."_

_Emma squeezed her hands on Henry's shoulders, more to stop herself from the anger the situation caused her than for comfort to her son. She stared back at Regina, her teeth pulling at the side of her cheek and chewing._

_"_ _Do you have everything ready?"_

_Regina nodded and shot a glance to her car, waiting with the door open for her to get in and drive away from town. "New identity, new town, new memories, new life." The sorrow in her voice didn't go unnoticed by Emma and Henry, who pouted at the same time._

_"_ _You could at least tell us which town you're going to," Emma tried one last time._

_Regina smiled softly, raising an eyebrow, "So you and your Charming army come after me? You know I can't."_

_"_ _It's not fair." Henry crossed his arms on his chest and her brows furrowed, clearly trying to keep the tears at bay. Regina cupped his cheek, pushing it up gently to force him to look at her. She opened her mouth to tell him something, but before she could, a strong thunder was heard from afar and they all turned to look at the town's horizon._

_"_ _It won't be long until the restraints that are containing it no longer succeed at it." Her eyes fell on Emma, whose features were reflecting the deep worry she felt. "I should get going." Her voice was low, like if she was holding back the sobs._

_Regina_ _stood in front of Emma. "I expect you to protect this town and the people in it like the good Sheriff you proved to be."_

_Emma managed to smile, "I thought the election was a sham?"_

_Both of their eyes were shining, threatening to spill the tears, but still they smiled at each other. Regina rolled her eyes softly, lacking of the venom it used to hold. "Don't push it." She took a breath of fresh air, but it was out of her lungs before she could register it. Emma's hands wrapped around her slender body and Regina's shaky hands found her strong back after a beat._

_Everyone they considered a close one was there looking at them, even Hook although he had made it clear Regina wasn't his favourite person and vice versa. Still, it would probably be the last time she saw Emma, so Regina allowed herself a moment to enjoy the hug and closed her eyes, diving into the aroma of cinnamon and clean clothes that usually surrounded Emma like an aura._

_The second they separated, Regina felt like it hadn't been enough, but she knew her time was running out, so she turned to Henry. He hugged her the instant she was free of Emma's embrace, tackling much like her other mother had done. Regina held him tight, trying to seal the feeling into her mind. She knew she wouldn't remember a thing about any of it, but she hoped something would remain in the back of her mind._

_"_ _I love you Henry. Never forget that."_

_He nodded, no longer trying to hold back the tears, and sniffed, hugging her one more time. Regina looked at Emma over Henry's head. "Take care of him like I would."_

_"_ _I'll try," Emma promised with a nod. She wasn't one to make promises, knowing she could change her heart and break it. She was sure though, that promise she would comply._

_Regina took a step back, shooting one last glance at everyone. Her family. The ones she had to leave behind for the greater good. Rumple, her mentor, with Belle with whom she hadn't crossed much words, but she was still family. The Charmings, looking at her with tears in their eyes too; they may have had their difference but she considered them family now as well and she wouldn't admit it out loud but she would miss them. It was strange when her eyes fell on Robin. Her long lost soulmate, reunited at last only to take separate ways again. It was strange though, when she didn't feel the same feeling of sorrow she felt when her gaze landed on Emma and Henry. They had been through a lot and it seemed like yesterday when Henry was no more than half a metre and she spent the day bickering with Emma. She would miss them terribly, more than she could ever imagine. Emma had become a pillar in her life somehow and she would miss having her around even if just to jokingly snap at her to earn a smile from soft pink lips._

_Hook placed a hand on Emma's shoulder, startling both the blonde and Regina, who was watching them. The pirate nodded once, her hand squeezing on Emma's shoulder. Regina decided to skip the sadness on Emma's face, repeating inwardly she was doing the right thing. Smiling one more time to Henry, she swallowed and turned to get into her car._

_"_ _Don't look. Don't look." She kept repeating it like a mantra while she put her seatbelt on and turned the keys. The car roared to life and she clenched her teeth, looking ahead of her instead of through the rear mirror like she wanted. In less than a minute she would forget everything. There would be no pain._

_Regina eased into first gear and released the breath she had been holding, pressing on the accelerator and leaving Storybrooke and the only family she had behind._

* * *

Regina woke up abruptly with her face and hair wet. She sat up in the dark, her breathing heavy. The calming sound of the city in the background helped her to come back to reality as she took in where she was. It was too late to bother to check the hour, but still the lights from the streets brought light into her room, helping her notice the body that was lying next to her on the bed.

When she raised her hand to move her dark hair off her face, she realised it wasn't sweat what made it wet, but tears. She dried them and brought her hand up to inspect it. She was unsuccessful due to the lack of light, but before she could give it another thought, the body next to her stirred.

"Regina?" a soft voice called. The girl sat on the bed next to Regina, brushing her eyes and yawning.

"We fell asleep." Regina said more like a fact and less like a question. She barely fell asleep after sex; she just dismissed whoever she was with and she didn't fall asleep until they were out the door.

The girl giggled, the slumber still clear in her voice, "I don't know about you but last night left me kind of tired."

"You should leave," Regina mumbled stepping off the bed. The covers slid gracefully down her body, revealing her nakedness. She wasn't embarrassed about her body, she was proud of it so she didn't pay no mind to it. Instead, she leaned down to pick the other girl's clothes, handing them to her once she had everything.

"But—" the girl started.

Regina flashed her teeth in a smile that would seem genuine if not the fact it didn't reach her eyes. "I need to wake up early tomorrow for work. I'm sorry." She noticed the girl wasn't really convinced by her excuse. She couldn't blame her; it was lame.

Regina sauntered over to the bed and sat, folding a leg underneath her so she was sitting on it. She played with a loose strand of blonde hair that fell on the girl's collarbone. "Last night was good. I'll call you, Claire." Regina was surprised she even remembered her name, but it was enough for Claire, who smiled and looked down bashfully. "I'll leave you to get dressed."

Grabbing a robe she had hung outside the closet some time the previous day, Regina covered her naked body and left the master bedroom. Without hesitation she walked to the kitchen, her bare feet whispering against the cool marble of the floor. She hissed slightly at the coldness of it; she had forgotten to leave the heater on and now the cold of the streets was reigning in her attic. While she prepared a tea, she tugged her robe closer to her.

It had been the weirdest dream she had had in a long time. Probably since forever. Regina with a child? That was impossible; she couldn't have children on her own. The doctor's surprise to the unknown causes of her infertility matched her own when she had visited her a few months ago. It was great for Regina's life style though. She didn't have to worry to get pregnant from any of her lovers. She used protection, but one could never know.

And the blonde. Emma, she had called her. Something inside her twisted at the thought of her and Regina felt like she was missing something but couldn't quite pin it. Her hand was absently stirring the tea while her mind wandered about that blonde when the sound of the door opening startled her.

Regina looked over her shoulder to see Claire closing the door of her bedroom, her shoulders down with shyness. She had found her purse and was carrying it on her hand now. Regina shot a glance at the clock and, after releasing a sigh, she walked around the kitchen island to the coffee table, where her own purse was resting. "I'll give you something for a taxi."

Claire put a hand over Regina's to stop her. "It's okay." She reached into her purse and fished out a card Regina knew very well. "I hope you don't mind I wrote on the back." She tip toed to plant an innocent kiss on Regina's cheek and walked away.

Regina heard the click of her front door as she closed it. She shuffled over to the window, making sure Claire got into a car and only when the taxi disappeared into a sea of other yellow taxis, she raised the card to take a look at it.

"Regina Howlett," she read out loud. Underneath her name she could read _Attorney_ and her number below. She rolled it between her fingers and read Claire's name with her number written on the back.

She would have to wake up in a few hours but she just took a seat by the window and stared at the city. The city that never sleeps. When she moved in last year she thought it was a crazy idea, but she needed a change and she had just jumped into it. She had gotten used to it though. She quickly found a job in an important firm and found a great place to live. Anyone could say she had luck. Anyone but herself.

Yes, she had a great life, but she felt like there was something missing in it. She wouldn't define that missing piece as a romantic interest, but definitely something about the tenderness of a relationship, a _family_ , that she felt like would fill right in. Not really knowing exactly what she needs, she lives trying to fill that something with strangers warming her bed almost every night. It still doesn't feel right, but at least she can forget about that for a while.

Regina sighed and finally stood up. She shot a glance at the presumably now cold cup of tea resting on the kitchen counter and turned off the lights before stepping back into her bedroom. She disrobed and slid between the soft covers of her wide bed, closing her eyes to try to get some sleep before the alarm went off, her mind still going over the dream she had had and how for a second she had felt the gears of her life working in unison.


	2. The Party

_[I got a million different people tryna' kick it_

_But I'm still alone in my mind]_

* * *

**A few months later**

Another Saturday night and another party she had been invited to. Lately it almost felt like a routine for Regina. Closing a case per week guaranteed her a celebration party at the bar below the firm, but that night the celebration was bigger and it was held on a great hall. Of course it wasn't like the clubs Regina usually went to to hunt the next lucky person to fall on her bed. It was refined. The dress code for them was formal, meaning you could only find men in shinning suits and women in radiant and elegant dresses.

For that night Regina picked her best dress, the one she put on when she was feeling like oozing self confidence. She wasn't sure, but she suspected the firm partners would announce her promotion in the firm. For that occasion she picked the long electric blue dress that kissed her curves. She put her hair to one side of her neck, mentally noting she should book an appointment with the hairdresser soon, and her make up was light.

She got the reaction she wanted when she entered the hall and noticed people turned to look at her as she walked past them. She picked up a glass of cider from a plate a waiter was holding and smiled at him. He would be a few years younger than her, and he matched perfectly what she looked for in a one night stand boy. Younger than her, strong but not too much, shy and drooling over her. Also, he was blonde and Regina always preferred them blonde, both boys and girls.

"Already picking another pray? You just arrived." Regina smirked at the waiter, who blushed and excused himself, walking away. She turned and rolled her eyes at the source of the voice.

"Hello to you too, Diana."

The brunette woman smiled at her and grabbed a glass from another waiter that walked by them. They had met when Regina had started her job at the firm and since the first minute she had found a friend in her.

"I wish I had your confidence. Like, you get a partner for almost _every_ night."

Regina took a sip of her glass and raised her eyebrows, looking at her friend from above it. "You _have_ a partner every night. It's your husband."

Diana rolled her eyes and waved her hand. "You know what I mean." Regina smiled into the glass and turned to look through the great hall. She glimpsed a few of the firm partners and recognised some co-workers, but there also were other people she didn't know.

"Do you think they're finally going to announce your promotion?" Diana asked, pulling Regina out of her thoughtful haze. Regina left the glass on one of the plates and grabbed another, loving the feeling of buzz she could already feel inside her.

"I'm not certain but I hope so."

"It would be a loss if they didn't."

Regina glanced at Diana and smiled fondly. She wasn't good at expressing her feelings, so she just let the smile answer by itself and returned to sweep the room with her eyes. She loved parties; lots of people and noise, helping her to keep her mind blank. This party however, although there was background music and the murmur of the different conversations going on, it was quiet. By mutual silent agreement, the two women walked through the crowd, talking to their co-workers and doing what they call socialize.

After a couple hours, Regina was tired of it. Trying to keep up with conversations that she had no interest in was becoming more boring as time passed and the additional glass of cider didn't help her case as she thought it would. While Diana talked animatedly to a redhead man Regina recognised him to be one of the investigators, she excused herself on behalf of getting some food into her system. Her eyes were roaming over the different plates the catering offered when she heard that voice.

"Regina Mills?"

Regina started to turn to the stranger. "You got the wrong Regina…" That face. "…dear." She stared at the blonde woman that was standing in front of her. That face, she had seen her before, but she couldn't recall when or where. That woman was familiar and she felt surprising warmth run down her body, like if it had a memory reflex towards her.

The woman gaped at her, her eyes boring into dark coals. Regina let her eyes roam the body in front of her, trying to remember anything of it. Perhaps they had slept together before? Regina thought she remembered everyone that served as a company at night, but there was a first time for everything. She didn't comply with the dress code, a short red dress marking her curves as it fitted perfectly around her body, but Regina could see why she could be forgiven for skipping the dress code. When her gaze fell upon her face again, she smirked; if she hadn't slept with her yet, she would soon.

"Your hair is longer," she breathed suddenly, more to herself than to Regina.

Regina raised an eyebrow, "I'm sorry. Have we met before?"

Something in the woman's face fell and Regina ignored the urge to comfort her that suddenly overwhelmed her. "You don't recognize me, do you?"

Dark eyes looked down at her body once again, revelling in the generous cleavage the dress offered. Regina wet her lips before she spoke, taking her time. "I might."

"You might?" A frown adorned her face, but she didn't elaborate on her thoughts.

"I usually don't forget, and I definitely wouldn't forget _you,_ " Regina admitted taking a step closer with the last word, getting into the other woman's personal space. Somehow it felt familiar. "But you…," she breathed into her face, her eyes searching for that something that helped her remember. She squinted her eyes slightly, scrutinizing her features.

Regina leaned back, giving up, and pulled the smile she used to get what she wanted. She pulled a card out of her clutch and offered it to the blonde woman. "As I said before, you got the wrong Regina. I'm Regina Howlett. And you are…?"

She looked down at the card, confusion all over her face. "I'm…I'm Emma Swan," she introduced herself while her eyes read the card.

"Emma."

Regina rolled the name in her tongue, liking the sound of it, making Emma look up at her with a strange look in her eyes, almost like in surprise. "Not…Miss Swan?"

"Would you prefer it if I called you miss Swan?" Regina raised an eyebrow.

"No, no," she rushed. "Emma is fine."

The smirk fell back in place, growing wider as Regina observed the blonde woman looking flustered. "Emma then," she repeated. "Would you like something to drink?"

As if synchronized, she grabbed a glass from a waiter that walked by the couple and offered it to Emma, who took it. It was clear her mind was somewhere else, working something out Regina couldn't grasp. She let her, just standing in silence next to her. Regina had experience and although she had just met—or not—Emma, she knew it was better to let her to reorganize her thoughts rather that to push.

She watched Emma finally taking a sip of the drink and look up at her. "Regina Howlett?" Regina nodded and Emma returned a nod on her own, "I must have gotten the name wrong."

"Gotten?" Regina inquired, an eyebrow quirking up. "You were looking for me?"

"Yes…uh, I've heard from you."

Regina's lips curved and leaned forward, creating a conspirational bubble. "Good things I hope."

Emma smiled at a private memory she didn't share. "Really good things."

"Glad to know my reputation stands at a high place," she joked lightly. She was thankful for Emma's presence, since the party was growing more boring than she had planned. Her hand reached for a blonde curl that fell on Emma's face and tucked it behind her ear, lingering her fingers behind it and running her fingertips softly down her neck. She felt the goosebumps the touch woke and smiled a toothy grin.

"So you've found me. What now?" she whispered like if she wanted only Emma to hear, although no one was paying them any attention. She noticed Emma's breath hitch inaudibly and fought her lips, stopping the grin to grow wider.

"Are you flirting with me?" Emma wondered.

"Is it working?"

Their gazes locked but before any of them could talk, they heard the music stop and a tapping on a microphone.

"Hello, does this work? Yes. Hello everyone."

Regina didn't look away despite she recognised her boss' voice on the speakers. She took a moment, smiling at Emma and raising an eyebrow before finally breaking the eye contact and glanced over to the small stage, where her boss was raising her glass. Across the room she found Diana's eyes and returned the smile her friend was giving her. It was her moment.

"…and because of that, it's easy to consider it has been a good year for the firm. For that, I would like to thank everyone who has worked so hard not only for a salary, but for justice. Everyone from the new associates we welcomed last month to the investigators that make our life easier and every person that makes our firm so successful." He raised his glass and the crowd imitated him. "A toast for the effort you make and for the successful year to come thanks to it." He took a sip from the glass before raising it again and smiling. "I hope you enjoy the party. We deserve it!"

Regina followed with her eyes the little man stepping down the stage with a blank face. She hadn't been promoted. That had been all. A poor thanks and a toast. She had won more cases than the whole firm had won last year and she hadn't even got an special mention.

Before she realised, she felt a hand on her shoulder. "Regina?" Emma asked with caution, sensing something wasn't right. She didn't answer though, and only averted her eyes from her boss when Diana appeared next to her.

"I can't believe they didn't even mention you."

Regina took a deep breath and smiled, although she could tell it didn't seem genuine at all. She shrugged and waved her hand. "It's okay." She turned and saw both her friend and Emma looking at her with a frown, clearly not buying it and almost afraid of her reaction. A fear they were right to feel, because Regina was raging inside. On the outside though, she kept the smile on.

"Diana, have you met Emma?" she said motioning to the blonde, saying her name slowly. "She's…I'm sorry, I don't know what your job is."

Emma's eyebrows shot up and glanced to Diana before her eyes came back to Regina, who was waiting expectantly for her answer. "I'm sort of a private investigator."

"I wasn't aware our firm needed a private investigator." Regina felt something wasn't right about the way Emma looked at her, like if she could see past her wall and read her.

"I'm not here for the firm." By the way her eyes bore into Regina's, she could see the end of the sentence that wasn't said. _I'm here for you._

Regina could feel her lips curving into a predatory smile before she could stop it and her eyes glinted with expectation. "Diana, I think you're going to have to excuse me, but I don't think I find this party interesting anymore," she said not tearing away her eyes from Emma's. She only looked away when her friend kissed the air next to her cheeks and told her goodbye.

She offered her arm to Emma, not sure she would take it, but taking the risk nevertheless. "Shall we?" She held her breath, but squared her shoulders, giving an air of indifference. Regina didn't usually feel insecure about taking people over to her house, but with this Emma Swan…she felt like she really wanted Emma to like her.

When Emma slid her arm beneath Regina's, she finally let out her breath and smiled, walking out of the great hall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song that appears at the beginning is Alone by Halsey, which is the muse to this story.


	3. The Details

"Whisky or gin?"

Regina asked over her shoulder, giving her back to Emma as she prepared two tumblers. She couldn't see but she was sure Emma was scanning her house. When she brought people up to the attic, they usually had little time to take a look at the living room since they went right to the bed, stumbling to her bedroom through the house between kisses. Emma though, she could tell she was a curious spirit.

She wasn't wrong when she turned at the lack of answer from Emma and saw her scrutinizing the books on her shelf. She raised an eyebrow and was about to ask again when Emma turned to look at her, a smile dancing in her lips, again with a private memory.

"Got anything stronger? Apple cider perhaps?"

Regina stared at her and raised an eyebrow. Definitely an odd option; she usually saved the apple cider for herself and left the other drinks to her unusual guests. She nodded and turned, reaching for the cabinet where she kept the alcohol. Regina poured the drink in the two tumblers she had prepared while behind her Emma hummed.

"Interesting choice of books."

Regina waited until the drinks were ready to turn and walk over to Emma, handing her glass. "One can learn a lot from fairytales."

"So I've heard," Emma smiled confidentially, but Regina didn't return it, staring at her instead over her drink as she took a sip. She held her gaze for a while, standing in silence in a battle Regina didn't know what was it for.

"I must admit, Emma," she eventually said in a low whisper, like a confession, "you intrigue me."

"Is that good or bad?" Emma asked mirroring the same low tone. In the background they could hear the incessant sound of an ambulance crossing the street.

"Good." The word rolled in her tongue, like if there was something dirty about it, a hidden meaning. She reached again a golden lock but instead of tucking it behind her ear, she rolled it in her finger playfully. "Are you sure we haven't met before? You feel…familiar to me."

Emma smiled at the softness of Regina's voice. For what she had learned that night, Regina didn't have a relationship and she doubted she had had any serious relationship since she had left them. "You sound like you spend a lot of nights with different company every time."

Regina smiled, but there was a shadow of sadness in it. It only lasted a second though, before a smirk took over as she looked up to meet her eyes.

"Am I tonight's company?" Emma asked before licking her lips.

Regina's fingers left the curl and drew the line of her jaw, moving up until her thumb reached her lips. There were traces of what once upon a time had been gloss, Regina could feel it, and she smiled at it. She followed her own movements with her eyes and they landed on parted lips. She noticed Emma's breath was shallower and slightly trembling.

"Only if you want to."

She usually did what was common known as hooking up, but Regina had a rule and it was that the other person had to start it and convince her they wanted it and she had full consent. It was a long shot, since she and Emma had only shared a few sentences and very little information, but she had done it with less. So she waited for Emma to work out whatever she could see was going on her mind. It was like if there was something that was holding her back.

Her thumb was still on her lips and Regina moved her hand down to her neck, not in a pressuring way, but as a support. Emma closed her eyes in the caress and released a sigh. It seemed to be all she needed because when she opened her eyes, she didn't wait another second to finally move forward and press her lips to Regina.

The hand on Emma's neck travelled back to her scalp, her fingers curling into her blonde hair, while the other hand took its place on Emma's jaw, demanding to deepen the kiss. Regina felt strong arms wrapping around her body, holding her close, almost like if she was afraid if she let go it wouldn't be real.

She allowed the kiss to last longer than she was used to, but she couldn't complain. When she kissed her lovers were all about pure lust, not really meaning it, but this kiss felt like a connection, sharing more than she could grasp. When they ran out of air they had to forcefully separate, and for some reason Regina didn't want to look into Emma's eyes so to avoid the green orbs that were more than probably staring at her, she latched her lips to Emma's neck. Her hand slid into Emma's and gently pulled her to the bedroom, kissing her again both to avoid eye contact and because she had a new feeling of need for another kiss.

It was dark, as always, the room only graced by the dim light of the street, but for once Regina wished the lights were on. They fell on the mattress and soon both were out of their dresses. At some point Emma had taken the pin off her hair and Regina's dark locks fell dashingly forward, creating a curtain to hide their faces as she looked down at Emma. There was something dancing in green eyes, something that looked a lot like longing.

Pale hands roamed up and down her body, as if trying to cover as much of skins as they could, holding her close. The kisses were natural by now, their lips attracted to each other like a magnet, but each one of them sent a jolt of warmth inside Regina's body, going down right in between her legs.

She was shaking even before Emma touched her where she needed the most and started to rock her body to match the rhythm Emma had settled. Regina could no longer tell which moan belonged to whom, exchanging them between kisses and swallowing the other's groans of pleasure. When Regina started to feel the familiar tug deep inside her body, she moved her hips faster, burying her face in Emma's neck, nipping and lapping and sucking at the skin she found. Emma groaned at the same time Regina's throaty moan slipped from her lips.

It wasn't like anything she had felt before. She had had orgasms, but what she had just felt went beyond that. Her body trembled around Emma's fingers as they lazily helped her down the high and before she could fully recover her breath, she dipped her head to kiss Emma deeply. It was rushed, needy and breathless, but her tongue danced with Emma's as it tried to taste every bit of her mouth.

When her fingers found Emma's entrance, she let out a soft moan at the wetness she found and, although she had just had an incredible orgasm, she could already feel her body asking for more. She ignored that need and replaced with the need to make Emma enjoy the pleasure she was going to give her. She started to trace a path of kisses down her chest, but Emma grabbed a fistful of dark her and tugged upwards.

"Stay here," she murmured against Regina's lips.

Regina complied, but not without testing the waters. Her tongue dashed out to lick her nipple and Emma's back arched against the touch, silently asking for more. Regina's lips wrapped around it and sucked, lightly at first but the intensity grew as her fingers worked faster.

Pushing her body up, Regina's lips met Emma's again and swallowed the moan that dripped from bruised lips, smudged with Regina's red lipstick. She could feel Emma's wall tightening around her, so she followed the pace of the other woman's hips to make sure she got what she wanted. Emma's hand, still tangled in Regina's dark hair, tightened and tugged backwards, forcing their eyes to meet in an intense gaze.

The staring broke when Emma's eyes rolled to the back of her head before closing as her mouth opened to let out a long moan. Her hips kept riding her orgasm and Regina found she was entranced by the display of pleasure on Emma's features. Even when Emma stopped and Regina retracted her hand, she kept looking down at her, her own breathing shallow to match Emma's.

When it became too obvious, Regina finally moved to one side to lie on the bed, but before she could ask Emma to leave, her eyelids felt heavy and she closed her eyes, drifting to sleep.

* * *

_"_ _Take care of him like I would."_

_"_ _I'll try."_

_Green eyes bore into dark coals and Regina wished it had been different for them. She wished they had had a chance._

* * *

Regina opened her eyes but before she could even look, she felt a body by her side. She took her time to turn her head and look at Emma, who was sleeping peacefully next to her. The light coming from the streets made some shadows on her face, making her look younger and darker than she looked like before.

It had just been a dream, but Regina stared at Emma, quietly expecting her to open her eyes. The green eyes she had dreamed of. It was just probably due to them being the last thing she saw before she fell asleep. Still, she felt that familiarity about them that she couldn't quite shake out of her head.

It wasn't the first time Regina woke up to find the previous night's lover, sometimes when she was tired it happened. However, when she woke up, usually in the middle of the night, she would kick them out with whatever excuse she could think of. This time though, she was frozen in bed, looking at Emma's soft features. A chopper flew nearby her large window and the light briefly shone on the other woman's face, helping Regina to get a better look at it. That face.

Unlike other times she had awaken at night with company, when she had felt alone although there was someone else in her bed, this time Emma gave her something she didn't know she needed. Proximity, trust, complicity. Support. Regina shook her head. She had met Emma a few hours ago. It was impossible.

The motion made Emma stir awake, opening her eyes a little to look at Regina through her eyelashes. "Regina?"

"It's not morning yet."

"Thank god, I wasn't ready to get up yet."

Regina smiled and suddenly it felt like ages when she had smiled like that, tenderly. She didn't know if Emma was awake or half sleeping, but the blonde raised her hand and it landed on Regina's stomach. She slid closer in the bed and Regina could only stare at the hand now resting on her body.

It felt strange. Familiar but not like she had done it before. It made her heart skip a beat. It felt…right. And that scared Regina.


	4. The Revelation

When Regina opened her eyes again, it was already morning. She thanked it was Saturday and she didn't have to go to work because suddenly her bed felt like heaven. She moaned as she stretched her body, but she couldn't go far when she noticed Emma's hand was still on the same place she had left it when Regina had drifted to sleep again.

She glanced over at the other woman, but her face was hidden behind the curtain of messy blond locks. She should follow her routine: waking her up, excuse, letting her get dressed and showing her the way out of her house.

Instead, Regina slid quietly out of Emma's embrace and once she was sure the other woman was still sleeping, she reached for her dark red robe and wrapped her body with the soft silk. She closed the door behind her, not wanting to wake Emma up, and walked over to her kitchen. The weather was growing warmer and Regina mentally patted her back for choosing marble tiles for her house, enjoying the cool feeling on her bare feet.

She followed the morning routine. Mug. Milk. Coffee. Spoon. She stared down at the movement of the spoon, the sound of it hitting the sides of the mug in a cheerful tone. She was so entranced about it, watching the coffee dissolving into the milk, she jumped when she heard the door of her bedroom close behind her.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you," Emma smiled apologetically from the door. Regina noticed the robe she was wearing and somehow it felt wrong, like if it didn't belong to Emma. "I hope you don't mind I borrowed this. The dress was kinda uncomfortable."

It did mind. Regina was very particular about her clothes and she didn't like when someone wore them, afraid they would get some stains on it. And Emma definitely looked like someone who would easily get stain on her clothes. "I don't mind," she said quietly instead.

She watched Emma look around and finally settling for a stool, walking over it and taking a seat. Her hair was messy, but there was a pattern like if she had tried to tame the mane with her fingers but failing in the process. She didn't look entirely comfortable sitting there, but she was better there than standing in the middle of the living room.

"Coffee?" she asked nodding at the mug Regina was holding. Regina followed her gaze and nodded, looking at it. "I'm not really a fan of coffee. I prefer—"

"A hot cocoa," Regina finished before Emma could. She frowned at it; she felt like she had already lived that moment, they already had had that conversation.

Instead of fear or worry about Regina finishing her sentence, Emma smiled genuinely and the gesture seemed to wake her up fully. "Hot cocoa, yeah. With cinnamon."

"Odd choice."

Emma's smile grew, "So I've heard."

Regina narrowed her eyes at the other woman. It looked like she knew something Regina wasn't aware of, something important that made every weird thing make sense. She could ask her, but how can you ask someone if they know why she feels so comfortable with a stranger like if they had known each other for years?

"I only have coffee now, though. I'm sorry."

She didn't even know why she was apologizing for, but Emma just shrugged and tilted her head.

"Coffee is fine."

She didn't make her guests breakfast. She showed them the way out.

"With sugar I suppose?"

"Two pumps, please."

She didn't care for them. They only served to help her feel something. To try to fill the missing piece in her life. The one that suddenly didn't feel so missing.

Regina placed the mug on the counter and slid it towards Emma, who reached for it with a warm grin and thankful words. They drank the breakfast beverage in silence, watching the sun beams finally sneaking behind her curtains and lightning up the living room and kitchen.

Emma hummed when she felt the warm liquid going down her throat, "Hm, I had forgotten how good you make these."

Regina halted the mug halfway to her lips and frowned, "Forgotten?"

Raising her eyes from the mug to Regina, Emma sighed, most likely directing non-so-kind words to herself for her clumsiness. "I guess it's not fair to keep it a secret."

"Keep it a secret? What are you talking about?" Regina asked. There was a hint o fear in her voice, but there was also curiosity. A million thoughts crossed her mind, one crazier than the previous one. She watched Emma leave the mug on the counter and swallow, this time not meeting her eyes.

"You know I said I was looking for you." At Regina's slow nod, she nodded to herself and opened her mouth to continue, but she seemed to rethink it and looked up at Regina. "Perhaps it's better if we sit on the couch?"

"What's going on Emma?"

Emma sighed and nodded, but instead of giving up, she stood from the stool and rounded the counter to stop next to Regina, leaning her hands on the kitchen island on her back.

"I _was_ looking for you, but not for…this." She motioned between them, and Regina understood with a quirk of her brow she meant spending the night together. "I was looking for you because you can come back now."

"Come back?" Regina asked leaving the still warm mug next to Emma's. "Come back where?"

"Home."

Regina blinked at Emma. "I _am_ home."

"No, not your house. Not _this_ house," Emma shook her head and stood upright, leaving the kitchen island behind but not stepping too close to Regina knowing it would be a risk. She was aware of how crazy she must have sounded. "I mean home with your family."

"I don't know what you mean. I don't have family." But there was something, some tiny voice yelling at her in the back of her head. _You do. You have one._

Emma sighed and looked down. She knew it would be hard, but she had come all the way from Storybrooke to convince Regina and help her remember. "I know it's hard to believe but you have one. Henry is waiting for you, everyone is. The Darkness was defeated; you can finally come back Regina."

Regina tilted her head and her frown deepened. "The Darkness? Are you high or something? Is this some sick joke?" She turned to leave the kitchen. What the hell was she thinking? She had invited a crazy woman into her house only because of a stupid hunch tat probably was product of the alcohol.

"No, Regina wait." Emma tried to stop her, reaching for her, but before she could touch her Regina turned to look at her.

"Get out of my house."

"Regina."

"I'm sorry but you're delirious. Now please, get out of my house." She crossed her arms and stared at Emma. Something about the defeat shining in green eyes made her heart clench.

Emma opened her mouth, but before she could speak Regina raised her hands, "I'm _not_ going to let you tell lies and deranged things only to what? What is the meaning of this?"

"Regina…"

"What are you looking for? Money? Is that what you're after?"

She was on the verge of tears, her voice rising to a shout, and she didn't know why or what were those feelings she felt deep inside her chest. Emma grabbed Regina's arms, forcing her to calm down and stop moving them before she threw the mugs to the floor or punched her in the face.

"Regina, look at me. You've seen me before. We've _met_ before. I'm Emma, the mother of Henry, your son. He's waiting for you at home."

Regina's breathing was agitated and she was staring at Emma. It was crazy, all of it, yet there was something there that didn't sound so crazy for her.

"You're…" She no longer contains the tears she can't explain. "You…Henry?"

That name. It rings a bell for her. She remembers the dream from a while ago and felt the same warmth in her chest she had felt then. Finally her eyes focused on the other woman, who was still holding her arms gently.

"Emma." Emma nodded softly, like if she was afraid any abrupt movement could scare Regina away. And it probably would at this point of the process. "Storybrooke."

An image of a sign flashed in her mind. _Welcome to Storybrooke_. A smile. Emma's smile. Henry's hug. Henry's sleepy face in the mornings when he got ready for school. Emma's snort when she laughed at her own joke while they had lunch together at her office. The taste of cinnamon of their hot cocoa in the winter. Granny's pancakes on Sunday mornings with Henry. Emma's scrunchy nose when she had tried spinach and Henry's wholeheartedly laugh at it. Snow's kind eyes and David's supporting smile. Family. _Home._

"Emma?"

It no longer sounded uncertain. Emma smiled. "Regina."

"What…?"

"Take it easy. I've been there. I know it's a lot to take in."

The hands on her arms squeezed gently while both thumbs drew circles to calm her. The silk was the only thing in the way between the caress and her skin, but it was thin enough for her to feel it.

"The Darkness…" Regina raised her gaze and it met Emma's. "What are you doing here?"

Emma smiled, "I told you. It's all over. You can come back."

"But I thought…" Regina frowned, her memories still coming back.

"When you left we all started to work ways to make it possible. Henry named it Operation Justice. I know, no animal name, I was surprised too," she laughed softly when she saw Regina's eyebrow rising. "It took us a whole year to finally beat it. Long story short, we defeated the Darkness and I was the one to go out and look for you. You weren't easy to find though. You didn't left a name or where you were headed to, so it took me a while to find you. Seriously? Regina _Howlett_?"

"It's a reference to Wolverine. Henry's favourite superhero."

Emma smiled at the fact, "Tell him when you come back. He'll love it."

"So that's it? I really can come back? Is everything over?" Emma nodded and finally Regina's lips curved into a little smile, only to come back down when she parted her lips. Regina looked down to their bodies, both covered in her robes, and suddenly felt self conscious of what had happened the night before.

"Emma…Last night…," she looked up and she was aware of the blush on her cheek. "Hook."

Emma sighed with a smile, almost laughing. "Uhm, a lot of things happened last year and…well, it's hard to catch you up with everything so for now let's just say he's out of the picture."

"Oh?" Regina raised an eyebrow. "Everything okay?"

"Yeah. Better than ever," Emma nodded. She looked down and realised she was still holding Regina's arms, and Regina's eyes followed her gaze.

"Maybe we should talk about this," Regina whispered. "I didn't know you but I felt a connection to you last night. I…I can't explain—" She bit her lip, furrowing her brows together and not meeting Emma's eye.

"I felt it too. I felt like it had taken us too long. And it felt right."

Regina raised her gaze and met Emma's, her eyebrows high in her forehead, surprised to hear the exact same thing she was thinking. Instead of saying anything, she glanced tentatively at Emma's lips and licked her own. It was Regina this time who leaned in slowly and pressed their lips together softly. They remained like this, with no need to deepen the kiss this time, but taking in the reality of the situation.

When they separated, as if by mutual agreement, they leaned their foreheads together. Regina closed her eyes and smiled.

"I don't mean to break this moment, but how about we get dressed and go back home? I'm sure you're dying to see Henry again."

* * *

Emma stopped the car before they crossed the town's line. Like Regina had thought more that a year ago, the line had been repainted and there was even a warning side next to it. Regina looked at Emma questioningly, but kept quiet.

"Before we cross that line, I need you to tell you something." Again, Regina remained silent, watching Emma swallow and take a breath, her hands still on the steering wheel. She then looked over at Regina. "Henry broke a window of your house when we were playing football a couple weeks ago and we still haven't had it fixed."

"What?!"

"We'll fix it. I promise. There was just a lot going on," Emma explained raising her hands in defence.

"Not really if you were playing football on my yard," Regina scolded her.

"Okay, okay, fair enough," Emma laughed lightly. She let the laughter die before she cleared her throat and the smile faded, a frown taking over her features.

"No, but really. I wanted to tell you that this…adventure helped us to get to…this," she motioned between them. "But I won't let you give up so easily next time. We'll find a third way. We always will. And I want you around to help with it because out of everyone I know, you're the most brilliant person I've ever met and if there's an obstacle I'm sure we will overcome it."

Regina smiled and reached for Emma's hand on the steering wheel, squeezing it. "I didn't know you could be so soft." Emma rolled her eyes, but her lips drew a grin. However it suddenly fell as a frown took over. "What's wrong?"

"Uh... There's something else." Regina stared at Emma, listening to her carefully as she raised her eyebrows to prompt her to continue. "I can't help but feel I kind of took advantage of you when you didn't have your memories back."

Emma scratched the back of her neck and grimaced. Regina tilted her head, "Advantage how?"

"You know. I knew something you didn't and I-"

"Emma," Regina cut her off before she finished the sentence, giving her hand another squeeze. "I didn't _know_ you _,_ but I did feel something. I told you you intrigued me. I have dreamt of you when I was gone but the power of the curse was keeping me from fully remembering. But there was  _something_. There was when I couldn't remember and before that."

"Really?" Emma asked finally looking up at Regina, who nodded.

"Ever since the first time I saw you."

"You wanted to kill me the first time you saw me," Emma chuckled.

Regina rolled her eyes and smiled, "Well,  _yes._ But even back then there was just something about you...I didn't realise until I had to leave and it was too late. I wanted to happen what happened between us back in the city. I wanted it then without my memory and I wanted it when I had my memory intact. And I want it now."

Emma smiled at Regina and almost fell the tears in her eyes, product of all the feelings she had bubbled up along the years that now revealed to be reciprocated. Instead of giving in her tears, she blinked them away. She eased the car into the first gear and before Regina could blink, they were already back in Storybrooke. It took them a few minutes to get to the centre of town, but when they did, they were welcomed by everyone outside of Granny's.

Regina got out of the car and was tackled by Henry, who was even taller now. His hair was shorter than she remembered, but he still smelled like fresh grass and cookies. She returned the hug and buried her face in his jacket.

"Welcome back, mom. I missed you."

She felt Emma's hand on her back when they separated, and behind Henry she could see everyone she thought she wouldn't miss smiling at her. Behind them, on the door of the café, there was a sign that prayed: _Welcome Back_ _Emma_ _Regina._

She had to admit she had missed them.

In that moment, with Emma's hand on her back and still half into Henry's embrace, Regina finally felt the missing piece was right in front of her.

**The End**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that was it. I hope you liked this story and thanks a lot for all the feedback!


End file.
